war_of_the_monsters_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lord of the STARS/Raptros VS The Swarm part 3
Weal, this would normally be about the time I am suppose to leave the audience in suspense until part 3, but since I am the only one hear, lets continue. Chapter 4, Castle seage VS castle seage: The base. Mostly hanger buildings, runways, helicopter landing pads, sheds, its mostly a regular base. But the main building is 2840ft tall, 8000 ft wide, armor 45ft thick 3 inches and a centimeter. Walls 1764ft high, slightly sloped, 3 of them layered and connected between 37ft by wall sections. On the walls the main turrets are 149.1 cannons that fire 1 shell per 2.4 seconds. Having also doubled Oerlikon 20 mm cannons, tomahawk cruise missiles, RIM-7 Sea Sparrow missile launchers Type 45 anti flying gunship lasers. And for last resort, a special feature..... Expecting attack, the humans at the base have coated the walls from 25ft below the first layer of guns to 4350ft from the walls with diesel gasoline vegetable oil petroleum, carasean, ant grease from meat, all blended together with the perfect deodorizer, mixed with sugar, and slimed all over the mentioned area. The general being cunning predicted that like with aphids the ants must be using their solder as a slave, and they are coming.... Sure enough, they are arriving.... 8/15/2015 10:36pm The sound of foot steps, millions of them, controlled by the queens pheromones the last human solder from last engagement steps forward, pointing its finger..... then positioning its chest, and allows a yellow jacket to sting it dead. The fight is on. The wall batteries fire, the solders ontop of the wall fire at ants with anti tank rifles and with yellow jackets with FGM-148 Javelin. At a certain point the wall batteries do not fire any closer, leaving what is on the ground to bullets and what is in the air to missiles. Beyond that FGM-148 Javelin stop firing and instead only anti tank rifles firing at the ones in air as well, the anti tank rifles are 65 caliber, 34% armor penetrating, 76% mushroom shot. Soon ants soon the wasps begin to swarm around the walls, hear humans actually of all things resorted to use of 14ft spears and throwing 7ft spears. As well they use smgs and sawn off shotguns, and energy swords. The ants likewise begin climbing the walls, the solders are ordered not to light the flame until the ants are already climbing over. Weal, now the ants are climbing over, but their are 840 bombs on the walls, so many to insure they work, the bombs are 1/2 pound of tnt and the rest gasoline. The bombs have a timer of 3 minuets 30 seconds, ants are climbing the wall, the humans retreat to wall 2, ants hot on their heels. As the humans get to wall 2 the bomb goes off, hundreds of thousands of ants catch on fire, the humans then grab flame throwers and turn to then set fire to the ants about to get them, armed with flame throwers, the first wall burning, and the wall batteries all focused only on what is in the air, they push back to the first wall. Their a second unit joins them carrying fuel and flam throwers that fire flames 185ft. Wasps are easily destroyed by the flame throwers as they try to get close, ants have to wait their turn to attack, a 3rd unit joins them with anti tank rifles blasting rounds into ants stupid enough to stay in range waiting out the flame. But soon the flaming wall starts to go out, the damage to their own wall visible for miles, they spill oil barrels onto it to buy time and run, everybody run to the stronghold. Automated guns firing apon any threat that happens. Chapter 5: Insect VS machine. As the human solders flee all the fire works the base had have all been lined up, by remote a fuse it lit, all who can fires anti air missile weapons, all base auto turrets fire into the air, and the fire works launch, trying to buy time. All the humans then go into the fort stronghold, sealing out the bugs, 800 emp weapons come out from around the walls out from underground, and fire! Wiping out many ants and wasps, crippling them, sending them down from the sky, crashing into the ground. For a moment all is silent..... After 45 minuets more ants come, grabbing and carrying the dead bugs bodies back to the nest. Then, 3 million more wasps and 2 million more ants come, coming to attack the base..... but it is ready...... In the buildings surrounding the main building their are, 30 Goliath-Primes 70 robo-47s, 80 Ultra Vs bought from Japan, and 48 of the new, Robo-48. Yes, you heard right, robo-48, which is similar to robo-47 except this version has aside from the chain gun in its chest, on the shoulders 2 RIM-7 Sea Sparrow missile launchers, on the left and right arm a larger swifter firing type of chaingun with 36% piercing 40% muchrooming 24% exploding bullets that fire at a rate of 28 shots per second. On the head a powerful laser that continuously fires a beam, on the other side of the 2 arms are 2 missiles, each 1/11th as powerful as the missile robo-47 has. The robots are turned on, the door opens for them to come out, walk over to the walls, and using their thruster packs take flight, flying up.... up...... up up upupup.... up.... and go over the walls, then coming down land on many ants who where starting to climb. The robots begin to step, stomp, swat, and advance forward, the generators again activate, this time emitting a energy field around the base, the big bubble locking both insects and robots out. The insects stingers againced the robots is like obsibion knifes on a shield made of bullet proof steel, the robots fight on, immune. The Goliath-Primes throw grenades, blow them with their helicopter blades, and step around, the Ultra V-s use their energy sword on the ones in the air and step around on the ground, the robo-47s fire their missiles into the swarm, the robo-48s use their lasers to cut them out of the air, each robot is now brushing them selves off completely covered and paint being picked off. After about an hour of this so many have swarmed onto them that them are out muscled, held down, and the bugs begin digging at them, slowly, and continually scratching their armor.... The generators no longer have enough power to support the force fields and shut down, the bugs come in and make it to the stronghold, after half a hour of digging at the stronghold one last generator has powered up, and emits a force field around the part of the stronghold the people are in, the base self destructs with the force of 180 of the atomic bombs from the end of world war 2. Behind the shield 21% of the stronghold remains out side, everyone safe and sound inside. 10 minuets before it explodes however ..... at the nest 400 f-18s come and fire missiles into the nest, angering the swarm, then, a 180ft missile with a 35ft drillbid goes right bullseye into the hole, digging deep into the ground, and then explodes into a great mushroom cloud. ....... However this is only the beginning, as that nest has been moved, their is now only 10 yellow jackets and 15 ants remaining. However the new nest sight somewhere in this north American desert has the 2 queens, the 25 workers, 300 eggs, 140 pupa, a entire heard of farm cows, pigs, goats, sheep, oxen, buffalo, wild goats, a entire flock of chickens, ducks, rabbits, geese, a entire farm of crops, many pieces of edible cactus, many humans, and most of the dead wasps and ants from the battles fought of their own nest stored as food. As the new nest is built the colony growing stay at a pace between resting digging and nursing, and aside from this, sleeping. Its not over yet..... Though humans in hazmat armored suits search the old nest with flam throwers, their are no singes of life. They probably think it is. Chapter 6: Covert opps. 8/16/2015 7:52 pm 40 yellow jacket pupa are now adults, 100 ant pupa are now adults, 432 eggs are laid. Its not enough, at this rate it will take weeks to raise a army that can take on the humans. 115 ants are sent off, the yellow jackets staying at the nest. They happen apon a small town, only a few hundred people live hear, this gives them an opportunity, but not a opertunity enough. But one human traveling alone wanders into the desert. For 15 years he has been doing this, out on a walk away from the stress of the town, he could just stay out their if not for the damn loop hole of responsibility life contracts him with. The ants lay wait, and ambusg him, carful not to hurt the startled human they carry him back to the nest and bring him to the queens. Rather brave, the human struggles the whole way, he would not hesitate to stand and fight taking them all on, though no good it would do. But then the queens release a cloud of pheromones into his face, as soon as he breaths it in, his vain struggle is over, he stands up and gives a saloot, though no knowledge in his head how to do it properly. He returns home, late for dinner, everyone worried as he normally makes his return just in time. His sister asks "What happened out their? your not normally this late." He answers "I have found something in the desert, after dinner will you come see it with me." His sister a bit nervous goes with. "Please tell me its not just a bug?" she asks him As they go out into the desert the ants come out, and grab her. He smiles and says "Now we will take you to see what we have found." "How could you do this?" she asks. "Don't blame me, I have no choice. And soon nether will you." She struggles but as soon as the queens gas her, she becomes just as obedient as he. The 2 return home just in time for bed. The next morning the rest of the family join the 2 already at the table with breakfast. The older step brother asks them "So where you to been?" The sister answers "I have been shown the coolest thing I have ever seen, will you come see it?" After a few hours the 3 of them are playing halo 5 on xbox one, they invited 35 of their friends. The older step brother tells his friends, who are also friends of the younger brother and the sister, who they all knew well from 4 years of collage "They sure don't make halo like they use to. When the game is over, want to go see something that looks just like a bug?" End of part 3 Category:Blog posts